


If the Gladers went to Hogwarts

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: I do not own The Maze Runner OR Harry Potter!!!!!!, This contains spoilers for ALL THE MAZE RUNNER BOOKS!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on what houses the Gladers (plus Jorge and Brenda) would be in if they went to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Gladers went to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or the Harry Potter books; those belong to James Daschner and J.K. Rowling. 

Warning: Spoilers for all TMR books!

Gryffindor

Thomas -- Thomas is very brave and a natural leader. He handles new challenges with courage and ease, but he can often be reckless and rush into things without knowing the outcome, so I believe he is a Gryffindor.  
Jorge -- Jorge has a lot of nerve! He always protects Brenda, he is the leader of the Crank group at the beginning of “The Scorch Trials”, and he is incredibly brave to work for WICKED and pretend to be a Crank. There is no doubt in my mind that Jorge is a Gryffindor.   
Brenda -- Brenda is headstrong, confident, and sometimes a little reckless. To me she is obviously a Gryffindor.  
Aris -- Aris was so brave throughout the books. He survived his best friend dying in his arms and lived through waking up to a group of strange boys that all started shouting questions at him. Aris has been through so much, yet he keeps trudging on optimistically.   
Nick -- We don’t know much about Nick, but he was the leader before Alby, the first leader ever of the Glade, and that’s got to take some guts, so Nick is in Gryffindor.  
Gally -- Gally is very brave. He speak his mind even though most people don’t agree with him. He is also very loyal to his friends, and he just wants the best for them. He also worked for Right Arm, which shows how brave he is.  
Alby -- I know a lot of people aren’t Alby fans, but I personally love him (though I might be a little biased because Nalby is my OTP). Alby is incredibly brave. He is a natural leader, and he has to look after 60 boys trapped in a maze trying to figure out why they are there and how to get out. He was also one of the first Gladers to arrive, which means that he had to push down his fear quickly and help Nick take control.   
Harriet & Sonya -- They are the leaders of Group B and lead their group with incredible bravery. Also, they stood up to Teresa, which could not have been easy as she is very intimidating. 

 

Ravenclaw

Rachel -- The books hardly tell us anything about Rachel, but I headcannon her as super quiet and serious and very studious, always with her head in a book, so I’m sorting her into Ravenclaw.  
Clint & Jeff -- I feel like they would be very studious as well, and intent on becoming doctors (or Healers, if they were in the Harry Potter world), so they fit best in Ravenclaw.   
Ben -- We don’t know much about Ben, but I always thought that before he was Stung he was very bright, eager to learn, and quick to pick things up. Ravenclaw seemed the best fit for him.

 

Hufflepuff

Newt -- My favorite character, Newt! For me it is obvious he is a Hufflepuff; he embodies all of the traits. He is kind (everyone looks up to him and he is a friend to all the Gladers); he is hard working (he worked so hard every day to keep the Glade up and running); he is extremely loyal to his friends; and he is very just, always making fair decisions.   
Chuck -- This kid is so overwhelmingly kind and cheerful, despite all the hardship he goes through, that he is definitely a Hufflepuff.   
Zart -- The books don’t say much about Zart, but I believe he was quiet and kind, always willing to lend a hand to others.  
Frypan -- Throughout the books, no one ever argued with Frypan. He was so agreeable and friendly, and hard-working (I mean, he had to feed 60 teenage boys every day, that’s no easy feat!) that I think he is definitely a Hufflepuff.

 

Slytherin

Teresa -- Teresa, for me, is a definite Slytherin. She is able to manipulate people to believe her and is very cunning, sneaky, and mysterious. Teresa is no doubt a Slytherin in my mind.  
Minho -- I feel like Minho could easily go into every house: Gryffindor for his amazing bravery, Hufflepuff for his unwavering loyalty toward his friends (if you’ve read “The Maze Runner Files”, that shows it even more), and Ravenclaw for his wit and eagerness to learn more about the Glade and the Maze. But in the end I picked Slytherin for him, because he is so cunning and snarky.   
Winston -- I feel Winston is very cool and calculated and always analyzes everything. He is ambitious and cunning, so I feel Slytherin is the best fit for him.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my thoughts, obviously, so you don't have to agree with me. I'd love to hear your own opinions on what Houses the Gladers would be in, so comment below!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
